It's Complicated
by aleya sendoh
Summary: Nicole Scott and Jacob Black are two different people collide together when fate brought them together. Would they stay together when her family wants her to marry another?
1. I'm Insulted

.com/stories/16728903/its-complicated-characters - Characters-

_The rains dropping from the sky._

_The gray clouds forming on the sky._

_The wet soil and the green trees. It's all beautiful._

_If only I can go outside and actually feel the rain drops on my skin._

_I would take pictures of all these._

_I would restore them in my memory._

_I can actually sits around here for hours._

_I want to touch the rain and take in the fresh air and the smell of the woods._

"Are you planning on sitting there for hours?"

"What else can be done here?" I told her not even looking away from the breath-taking scenery.

"Why don't you joined me and list why this place sucks?" she said her voice sounded very annoyed with all of this and my sudden interest sitting on the floor.

"It's not that bad for me. I love the rains. It's peaceful"

"I hate rains." Melissa said in a whiny tone. I turned around and looked at her. Her blue crystal eyes that always seems to shine now looked bored and her curly brunette hair being put in a messy bun. Her doodle t-shirt fitting her body perfectly. Her skinny jeans and her red converse. She's gorgeous. I can't deny that even in millions of years. I wonder how are we twins? I don't look like that. I may have the same hair and the same eyes but I can never be her. She's more feminine than I am. Even if it's not that much but still. My thoughts were interfered by Daniel's voice.

"Have you seen my guitar pick? It's missing"

"Nope" I answered him looking at his deep brown eyes and brown hair that is messy in a very good messy way. He was wearing a pair of jeans and also a white t-shirt and a black sneaker. As much as I hate to admit this. He is very good-looking as well but I won't tell him that because that is how brothers and sisters are. You can't change the way of life.

"You've been sitting there all along. How do you know it's not here?" Melissa said rolling her eyes at me.

"Well thank you for being nice"

"Anyway, when will my car arrive?" Daniel asked us looking bored and sitting on my bed.

"Tomorrow maybe" Melissa answered turning herself around the study chair.

"Nic, how long have you been staring?"

"Not that long Dani"

"Please she's been sitting there for hours"

"Why don't you go out? I know you want too"

"I wish I can. Mum stopped me just now. Said it's too dangerous"

"Well that's very typical, but since when have you ever listen to what she said is dangerous? That didn't stop you from doing all those sports that she hates"

"Typical Nic would be running around the rains by now" Melissa said smiling at me.

"I would do that, but mum and dad are fighting. I don't want to make it worse."

The both of them just exchanged looks and smiled.

"You know. Mum already gives in about the plasma TV. We are getting one each. All because she is going to be out of town for a few days for some meetings" Melissa said.

"Well that plasma TV cheer me up" I said smiling to the both of them. We all just looked at each other.

"The basement would be nice for a game room don't you think so?" Daniel asked us smirking.

"Exactly what we were thinking" Mel and I said in unison.

"Well you guys are call twins for something"

"Well anyway. Dad is going out of town tonight. Better tell him this evening. Mum is going tomorrow"

"If mum doesn't know about this then we can have our game room no doubt" Daniel said right after Melissa.

"You know dad. He'll give in eventually" I told the both of them and finally got up and dust the invisible dirt of my black knee high shorts. I pulled my hair in a bun and straightened my t-shirt. I was wearing a shoulder-less black and red stripes long sleeves and also a black T-shirt over it written 'I'm wickedly weird, SO back off!' with red converses.

"Can't take it anymore huh?" Daniel asked playfully and smirked.

"I don't care if it's dangerous."

"There you go our Nic is back" Mel said.

I walked downstairs with the both of them on my back. I grabbed my Nikon camera from my back first of course. We all walked in the living room when we saw a few guests there. Well so much for my picture taking now mum would be furious if I went out.

"Owh kids. You're here. I was going to call you" My dad said making everyone turned their heads around looking at all of us.

"This is Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. Sue's children Seth and Leah and their friends Embry Call and Quill Ateara"

"Nice too meet you" Billy and Sue said.

"Hey. Nice to meet you guys too" Mel said.

"Yeah, me too" Dani said right after Mel.

"Yeah" They ruined my plan.

"This is Daniel and the twins Melissa and Nicole" My dad said pointing at each of us.

"Well why don't you come and join us?" Billy asked. We sat down and well it was a good thing we have a big living room with all the big people coming in.

Leah sure is beautiful. I do mean it. If you pushed away the frown and the bitterness in her face. Other than that athletic body, dark brown hair and eyes. Seth wasn't that bad either. His messy hair and well he is a bit too big for his age I mean come on He is one year younger than me. Quill, well let's just say he smile a lot. His muscle can be seen from his shirt clearly. I mean the guys are huge with crop hair and tall heights and dark brown eyes. I can say the same with Embry but he is a bit shorter than Quill but other than that. They can actually be brothers.

The conversations went well except for a few of my stupid babbling and my stupid questions being asked. I mean I asked Billy how old is he? I mean he asked me how old am I? And well I being the pathetic me answered 'I'm 16. How about you?' am I a genius or what? And then that wasn't the end of it. I babble like buffoons, saying ' I don't mean to be rude but I'm used to asking people back the questions that they asked me and well it's becoming a habit right now and I really sucks with conversations. Usually when someone talk to me and they don't ask me questions. It'll end up in dead silence and I don't know why I'm saying this and well I seriously need to stop. I really should stop right about now ' and I said all these in about two breathe. Isn't it awesome? I just made a joke out of myself. Then they all laughed at the breathless me. _How happy am I to be able to give them an entertainment. _

They eventually leave after a good time of me making a fool of myself. I really wished that they left sooner. They make my stupid sides come out with their questions and their friendliness. I'm not very good with friendly. I didn't just say that.

Anyway when they were leaving. My parents walked them to the porch and Dani went inside the kitchen. There was only Melissa, Embry, Quill and also myself inside the living room.  
The guys walked out when Embry turned around.

"You know. You are pretty cute when you make a fool of yourselves with all those babbling". Is that supposed to make me feel better? _Not_

"Yeah got to agree with that" Quill said. It was actually a surprised I remembered his name. I'm really bad with names. And numbers and faces.

"Uh-mm... Is that a compliment?" I asked them.

"Supposed to be." Quill laughed at my questioning face.

"Yup" Embry said nodding.

"You have a very nice laugh by the way" Quill said towards Mel. So she has a nice laugh and I'm cute when I make a fool of myself? Am I supposed to be happy with that? Not that I don't appreciate the compliments. I really don't. Let's just forget I said that.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything"

"You are trying not to be rude from just now and it looks like it's really hard doing so" Quill said smirking at me.

"Ignore him. He is being stupid." Embry said smiling.

"No it's fine. It is true so why should I deny it? I mean it is hard"

"Nic I'm explaining what you just said. You are saying you are rude" Mel said chuckling.

"Yeah. If you put it that way" The others just laughed at my reply. Embry tried to hold his laughter and ended up chuckling.

"Anyway you were saying about?" Embry said trying to be nice.

"I was saying. I'm not trying to be rude about the compliments but she has an amazing voice and I'm cute when I make a fool out of myself, but how is it cute when I'm making a fool out of myself?" I asked them.

They just laughed this time Embry now trying to hold his laughter. I don't get what is funny?

"It's rare for people to be babbling here" Embry said.

"In this case. You are rare altogether" Quill said.

"I got that a lot"

"You should get it a lot" Mel said. Then my brain just found out what was funny. I don't want to think about how desperate I sounded about being complimented. I wasn't saying that. It's just weird. How can that be cute? It's stupid.

"Anyway, we should get going, nice meeting you and see you soon" Embry said walking towards the front door along with Quill "See you soon" he said waving his hand.

"I'm really stupid"

"I do know about that" Mel said grinning at me.

"I'm not tan and I babble. Just great"

"Well whatever you do. I bet we are the hottest news for now. With a town this big. There is nothing happening here" Mel said walking towards the kitchen.

Great my first day and I found out that

- I am seriously pale compared to them  
- I am not tall enough  
- I am rare course I babble  
- I'm incredibly slow. _I know that a long time ago._

Awesome day isn't it?


	2. Unnormal La Pushians

Melissa screamed like she can't ever scream again. It was the most agonizing sound I've  
heard since I've been here. A wolf howl was heard just right outside our house near the  
wood and I thought her scream was scarier than the wolf. Our parents left for work and here I am taking photos nearby the wood just behind our house. Yes, I know it was twilight but it wasn't that dark. The light from our house can be seen from here and then Daniel's radio can be heard here also. There was nothing to be scared of. "Let's go." Mel said, grabbing my sleeve a few minutes after she was done screaming. "Wait, I just love this. You can go inside if you want." I said shrugging off my hand from her.

She looked as if she would die in there rather than in the woods and her just start shaking in disgust a little bit. "I DON'T THINK SO! I won't survive in there without you. He seriously needs to be more….." she said thinking the right word for Dani's behavior. In just a few hours he managed to make the sink filled with dirty plates and bowls and a lot of food around the counter and don't get me started with his room. He should receive an award for it. "Less disgusting?" I said interfering her thoughts. "Well yeah but I want to say a cool word so I was searching for one." She said grinning at me sheepishly. "I seriously think you should be called bimbo." I said rolling my eyes at her while taking a few pictures before putting my camera back in its case. "I'm done. Let's go." I said turning around and looking at Mel who looked like her birthday had come early. She nearly dragged me inside the house until I started putting some pressure and making her stop dragging me by my arm.

"Dani I want to kill you so badly right now!" Mel said to Dani right beside his ear and Dani flinched. Well in Dani's justice the right word for it is not said it should be screamed. "I'm not deaf you know." Dani said while rubbing his ear and looking at his laptop screen on the counter without his shirt on and some more unknown items on the counter. "Well you are going to be deaf when I'm done with you." Mel said screaming again and this time using a higher pitch. He just shrugged alongside me and continues on ignoring Mel. I walked upstairs to take a bath after the long day outside with Mel. The two of them were still screaming at each other, well screaming on Mel's side. _Poor guy._

I took my towel from my cupboard and took out my pajamas and lay it on the bed while checking my phone for messages. There was two messages one from Kyle and the other one from Valerie. [How are you keeping up with your sibs? Found anything interesting for me? Or have you already killed yourself using a fork?] I chuckled when I read the last sentence. We always make fun of Valerie for trying to kill her with a fork when she found out that Mr. Boron had already dated and she thought he was making a move on her. [Fine I guess. Mel is not coping too well and well Dani. Same old same old. Interesting? If you consider rain, cold and woods interesting than there are thousands of interesting stuff here. I think I'll pass. It takes a very long time to die with a fork :p] I then pressed send and read the other text from Val.

[Are you dead?]. Why must everyone think I won't survive here? It's not like I'm entering survivor or something like that. I'm living in a proper house for god's sake. [I'm fine but I can't say the same for the next person who asked me that question!]. I walked to my bathroom door and as I was turning the knob I heard another howl from the woods. Right after that a loud high pitched screamed can be heard and right after that a loud booming laughter. I could guess who it was without even asking who it is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mel who has a devious grin on her face starts jumping up and down the bed and stop after a while. "You're going to wake up the hard way or the easy way" Mel said to the sleeping Nicole. She was sitting at the end of the bed with her leg crossed and a grin plastered on her face. Daniel was just staring at both of his sisters wondering who would surrender first. Their morning routines are always full of screaming and laughter. Nicole didn't budge even a little after Mel screamed and eerie scream that can even wake a giant with a sound trouble still no movements from her sister who was lying there happily under the quilt.

Mel start pushing her down the bed in hope the fall would hurt her so bad she will wake up but the hope was once again destroyed by none other than her sister. She was a sleeping beast and can stand anything at all when it comes to sleep. It was as if she was dead and was in her own world. Dani grinned looking at the both of them as if they were free entertainment but that was exactly what he really thought of their morning routines. A free entertainment and it's better than anything on TV these days.

Mel went inside her sister's bathroom and brought out a glass of water and start threatening her sister using the water. Within minutes of silence from her sister she splashed the water right on top of Nicole's head. A groan was heard from the floor and then she was moving, changing her position from left to right and once again asleep. Daniel laughter filled the room and he starts walking to Nicole's bed and lies down as if he owns the bed. "I'm going to kill you if you don't wake up." Once again Mel threatened her sister. "It won't work." Dani said amused with how annoyed her sister is with none other than her twin. "Who could she have inherited this bad habit from?" Mel said finally giving up and sitting on the bed looking at her sister and shaking her head.

"Her ancestors the buffoons." Dani said grinning at her sister while also sitting cross legged on the bed.

"You know Dani, just this morning I saw this hot guy. He was running for a jog I guessed. Oh you should have seen his body. It was like god carved the body with his own hands. He was looking really delicious. So I wanted to take a picture of him, so I went inside Nicole's room to look for her camera and then after the photo taking session I dropped the camera on roof then it slide down on the land. The lens was shattered since it fell from the second floor and I threw it away so don't tell…." Mel couldn't finish her made up story as they were interfered by Nicole's angry glare that can penetrate through a vault. "For your safety you better wish all that was made up"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You better eat up quickly or I'm gonna leave you and your sorry ass here." Dani said drinking up his juice in one gulp and tying his shoe laces. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes at his threat._ Like I care if he leaves me here._ He was wearing a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a red backpack, black Nike sneakers and a black leather jacket on the counter. "I'm eating so be quiet." Mel said glaring at Dani. I just continue on eating my cereal and when I'm done I just gulp down my juice and wash the dishes.

Mel did the same thing and walked to the living room to grab her messenger bag. I pulled my purple messenger bag from the counter and slung it on my left shoulder and start rummaging through it to look for my iPod. Dani grabbed his car keys from the counter and walked out right in front of me. I walked to the door and looked at the mirror one last time. I was wearing a black and purple stripes long sleeve, black skinny jeans, a purple converse and a purple messenger bag. I pulled the hem of my top, pulled my hair to my right side and give out a loud exhale.

"Hey give this to that idiot, he left his file again." Mel said handing me a file and bending down to tie her shoe laces. She was wearing a white t-shirt written 'I'm falling in love with you', a trim Giselle jeans, a black converse, a black leather messenger bag hanging on her right side and a platoon jacket hanging on her messenger bag.

I walked out of the house and get inside the passenger seat and gave Dani his file. "You are getting older by the hour Dani." I said bluntly at him and put my bag between my legs and my iPod on my lap. I took out some CD and choose The All American Rejects. Dani turned the volume up as Mel got in the car. The drive to our new school was pretty decent as Dani was too caught up with the songs that he forgot to actually try to annoy us. "Dad's gonna give us the basement. Anything at all. He called this morning." Dani said happily.

Dani usually gets up early. Yes he is a morning person along with his dear sister Melissa. I'm the only one with trouble waking up. "Finally. My room was getting a little bit too small to put everything there." Mel said grinning from ear to ear. "Well let's see what La Push High has for us." Dani said taking a turn to the right. "Well lovely not so many new cars" Dani continue while Mel looked outside the window. "Or none at all". The three of us looked at each other and laughed. My smile disappeared as I got off the car. Every eye on the parking lot was on us and Dani was enjoying his limelight while I squirmed under the limelight. Dani put on his leather jacket and grab his backpack. Lastly he took his glasses and put them on. _Lovely._

I put on my iPod ear buds on and turn my iPod on to Ignorance. Mel looked like nothing happened and looked at me signaling for us to go to the entrance door with her eyes. Dani walked to the entrance door without any kind of hesitations and I followed behind not looking anywhere except for the entrance. Mel walked beside me ignoring everyone's eyes and texting.

_'This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming, "Hallelujah"!  
We'll make it last forever'_

my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly took off one of the ear buds and answer the phone without looking at the caller ID, as everyone was again watching, but now we can call it staring. "Hello?" I asked while walking to the entrance. "Hi buddy." A guy's voice greets me. No one calls me buddy except for Kyle himself. "Kyle." I said in a monotone voice. "You're not excited to hear from your long friend?" he said pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "You weren't too ecstatic to call me either." I said to him and walking through the entrance door alongside Melissa. "I called you. I won't be surprised if you answer so how can I be happy?" he asked me and I can picture a smile creeping to his face. "They invented caller ID." I said like it's the most obvious thing. Well it is the most obvious thing. "Who did?" he asked rather stupidly.

"My grandfather did" I said sarcasm dripping in every word but Kyle being himself won't notice it. "Really he did?" he asked curiously. "Yeah my great grandfather's name was Alexander Graham Bell." I said again sarcastically, which again he didn't get it. "Really?" he asked in amazement. "You're so lucky I'm far from you if not you would already have a bruised" I said still in a calm tone. Well when you minus a few tone. "Owh you were being sarcastic" he said in an understanding tone. "Yeah genius" I replied while rolling my eyes at him. We halt for a stop and looked at the sign on the door for a few minutes. It was written 'Office' and the both of us looked at each other and began to smile at ourselves.

We just stop and looked at the sign just to read it. It was as if we were stupid and can't read. I myself felt stupid for even stopping to read. It's clearly written Office. Why did I stop? … I just wanted to read the sign. "You wanna know something?" Kyle said whispering in his "I'm telling a secret" tone. The tone which can be heard two blocks away. There are a lot of things that Kyle doesn't know how to do right and whispering is one of them.

"I don't really want to know but you're gonna tell me anyway." I said while giving way for Mel to open the door to the office. There was a woman who wore glasses and look like he was about my mother's age or maybe older. Either way from her look I can guess she is from around here. Dani was leaning towards the counter the woman was behind and was talking to her and giving her his dazzling smile. "Good girl. I know you'll love this one. It's about Brandon." He said smugly and I can imagine his smirk. The smirk he'll give anyone when he won even at the stupidest contest. In my case any kind of thing he considers a competition without me even knowing. "That's the twin Melissa and..." Dani was interfered by the woman who continued his sentence "Nicole. Sophomores right?".

We both nod our head and smile at the lady. "Gotta go" I said to Kyle who was starting to praise him and how good he is in everything he does. That guy needs to control his big head, maybe make it smaller a little bit. It would help him in his daily life a lot more than anyone would know. I hung up on him as soon as the words left my mouth.

I walked towards the counter and the lady just looked at the both of us. "I've never seen fraternal twins before, usually they are identical twins, but I can still see the resemblance between the both of you. Actually all three of you." She said with a smile plastered on her face. "So here are your schedules." she said while grabbing some papers on the counter and reading it. "You have some AP classes and lunch is the fourth period." She was looking at our schedules attentively and rose up her head after finishing checking it. "You're going to take some extra classes also. Your choice which one you want to attend. We have music, photography, art, drama, dance, and well that are about it. Oh yeah you can also join in mechanical class learning about those mechanic stuff. In order to actually graduate you'll have to at least pick one." she handed us our schedules and give us each a map of the school. "I'll hope this helps. Oh and you better hurry. Class start in two minutes."

After hearing that all three of us looked at the clock on the wall. "Thanks." we all chorused together and make our way outside of the office while reading our schedules. "AP Calculus and AP Geography." Dani said looking at schedules and right after that bid us goodbye to go to his respective class. I stared at Mel's schedule along with her. "What the hell? AP Spanish. How did I get in there? I can't even speak English properly." She said as we walked to our first class together. It's a great luck we are in the same class first period. History. I can't ever survive history alone." "What AP class Nic?" Mel looked at me while trying to peak at my schedule. "Spanish, French, Biology and Literature." I said looking at the map. "South?" I said to Mel looking at her weirdly. "South is that way buddy." she said pulling me from the wrong direction. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." I said rubbing my temple a bit and grinning sheepishly.

When I was going to continue on walking to my class I heard running from behind me. I was going too turned around when someone bumped into me well or something hard. Out of coordination I fell on my butt while closing my eyes. My butt was so sore. It hurt like hell and I heard chuckling and laughter. I opened my eyes and saw Mel laughing at me while the others try to contain their laughter. My sister always likes to show her feelings. "Glad to give you free entertainment Mel." I said while glaring at her and trying to get up. One of the guys I recognize as Seth held out his hand for me to reach. "Thanks" I said grabbing his hand. It was so hot and not a very normal temperature for a human. "You alright?" Seth asked his voice full of…concern? He then bends down to take my messenger bag and hand it back to me.

"Fine. Thanks." I said mustering a smile. He smiled back "Sorry about Paul. He has problems controlling his speed." he said glaring towards Paul and looking back at me smiling. "Hey watch it. Wasn't my fault. She was in the way." apparently Paul said with a cold tone and I can feel his glare on my back. "That's not the only thing he has problem controlling." I muttered under my breath and Seth and the others laughed out loud while Mel looked weirdly at them. Did they hear what I said? I could have sworn I said it under my breath.

"Well at least I wasn't the one falling on my ass. It was just a little bump." he said glaring at me by this time I had already looked at him face to face. "Well if it wasn't for your 'little bump' I wouldn't have fallen!" I said glaring at him. He glared right back and "Well if you haven't been so weak you wouldn't have fallen." he said smirking at me. "Well if you have learnt to control your movements maybe you wouldn't have bumped into me." I said furiously. Both of us glaring at each other full of anger. "Calm down both of you. We're already late. We should go." Embry said or was it Quil? I kind of forgot. I just shrugged and thank Seth again and sent Paul a full glare and he sent me one right back.

I walked towards Mel and made our way to class again this time not laid back, but confused. "Hey did you hear what I said just now?" I asked Mel who was looking aimlessly around the hall. "When they laughed? Nope, what did you say?" she asked looking at me confusedly. "He had anger management problems in the nicer way." I said looking at my shoes, thinking about how they could hear what I said. Seth might be able to hear it. Paul and the others couldn't since Paul was behind me and the others were at the same distance as Mel was. They have this super freaky sense of hearing, they are freakishly big and tall and they have a pretty un-normal temperature. Three new things I learned about the La Pushians. What do these La Pushians eat to be that big and that un-normal? Well but the other La Pushians didn't looked like that. It was just them un-normal La Pushians. I love saying La Pushians it's a very funny and odd word. _Not your problem Nicole_, the voice in the back of my head side. I always listen to that voice without any hesitations, but this time I'm not sure whether I should follow it or not.


	3. First Day

Have you ever feel like you want to kill someone? Doesn't matter what is the problem, maybe you were in a bad mood and then someone just doesn't understand it when you are having a bad mood because they supposedly never have been MOODY.

That's when you want to kill someone or something, doesn't matter what as long as it's enjoyable? Release all the anger? Well the feeling is mutual for me. Imagining strangling someone else is a mutual feeling for me. Now I'm having that kind of feeling. It's just that I don't want to strangle them. I want to plant a mine field in front of their houses and when they went back home they'll explode to pieces. No body to be buried or be cremated.

"I'm Kanada" _I'm England. _I know bad joke let's just ignore that. I'm having a bad day so let's just say I'm not really in the mood for joking. "Nicole" I said trying to muster a smile, but I'm having doubt whether it came out as a smile or a sneer. "How are you taking La Push?" _Like pushing people down some cliff_ I think my mood is interfering with my sense of humor.

"Alive for now" I said now too tired to actually smile but just answer without any kind of feelings. She smile at me and said "Well welcome to La Push. I'm sure you'll like it" _Yeah maybe I can push some people down the cliff I was talking about_ from now on I'm not making any more jokes coz me and my sense of humor need to talk about all of this jokes…or lack of them.

"Yeah sure". I think you got what I'm trying to say here. Three things. First I'm here for class not actually to play 20 questions and I'm always the one who have to answer. That's not really fair. Second always argue with your teacher when you are in a new school and he told you to sit near the last row and your twin sister sat next to a nice looking guy who doesn't talk because he is too busy concentrating while you are stuck with people who like questioning! That's the lesson for today. Owh and third thing _I have bad sense of humor when I'm moody _and that was only first period. Yeah stupid history.

-

I was on the edge of crying when the bell rung furiously. I quickly put my notes in my bag and was going to walk out of the classroom to see my dear brother and sister. In my whole life I never imagine saying something like that but now it's a whole new story. I think I can live with feeling happy when I can finally see someone who is related to me. I walked out to the front door when someone stops me. He was leaning against the frame of the door and was staring at me. I tried to get out wanting him to move but guess what? He didn't move. _I'm just the luckiest person in the world or what? _

"Would you mind?" I said not even hiding my annoyed tone. He just smirked and looked at me while straightening him up and held out his hand. "I'm Darcy." Yeah right. _Darcy. _What's his first name? Fitzwilliam? "I'm Bennet" I said not even hiding my sarcasm. He just laughed at my reply and shakes his head while smiling.

"Well I knew I was going to get some pretty interesting answers from you" he said as he pulled back his hand. "But seriously I'm Darcy. Michael Darcy not Fitzwilliam" he said now grinning sheepishly. "And what makes you think I'm not really Elizabeth Bennet?" I asked still trying to pushed him away but let's just say I'm not actually on the winning side. I was the only one left there and so I don't think he would want to budge at all.

"Well all right then Miss Bennet. Nice to meet you" he said as he held his hand back. I took his hand and shake it. "Yeah. Now do you mind moving?" I asked as polite as I can consider how annoyed I was with people asking questions. "Yeah sure" he said giving me some space to walk through the door.

I was walking to my locker but somehow I feel someone was following me so I quickly looked behind my shoulder and spot no other than Darcy himself. "Are you a stalker or something?" I said getting annoyed with his stalker-ish personality. "Yeah something like that" he said grinning. _I want nothing more than to punch that grin away from his face. _

"Well go stalk someone interesting"

"You are interesting"

"You are seriously one sick stalker."

"Are there stalker who aren't sick?"

"I'm not really a doctor."

"You are not?"

"You are one bad stalker. You're a stalker you should know that."

"Yeah most stalkers are bad at their work."

"You're like the head of stalker or something?"

"I'm his grandson"

"Inherit the stupid habit?"

"Sort of. It was passed down actually"

"You are impossible" I said opening my locker and putting in my books and looking for my sister and brother for any kind of help. "I'm not. I'm just really interested in you" he said standing in front of me. "Don't you have a girlfriend to stalk or something like that?" I asked him rolling my eyes. "Why would I stalk my own girlfriend?" he said smiling amused by what I just said.

"You're a stalker. That's what they do for a living" I said moving to my sister who was opening her locker. "Hey Mel" I said to her and then when she looked at me she just stared at something behind me. "Uhm you want something?" she asked the person behind my back who I guess would be _fake _Darcy. I would be calling him that for a while. "I'm stalking." He said grinning.

"Stalking who?" she asked him while I just rolled my eyes not even looking at him. "Your sister. You guys are twins" he said holding my shoulder with both of his hands on both side. I pushed them away and said "Yeah way to go Captain Obvious" he just laughed at me and introduce himself to Mel. "Hey kids. How are you today?" I heard a male voice sounding very amused about something and I can guess who he is.

"Well you seem very happy" I said turning behind me and ending up looking at _fake Darcy's _neck. Yes he is very tall. "Quite happy" he said grinning as I moved myself to get a better look at him. "Seem ecstatic to me" Mel said closing her locker. "Pretty much" he said still grinning. "Whose boyfriend is this?" he asked looking at _fake Darcy. _I just rolled my eyes at him and said "He is a stalker named Darcy". Mel looked amused at my reaction and Dani just grin widely.

"Well I hate your name" he said as he held his hand out for a hand shake. "I don't know your name" _fake Darcy _said mimicking Dani's grin. "Great." Dani answered still grinning. "I love the introducing and everything but I wouldn't mind going to the cafeteria" Mel said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah let's go." _fake Darcy _said. "I'm sorry maybe I passed out or something but she didn't actually invite you." I said walking with Mel and Dani towards the Café. "I know I'm in the 'we'" he said grinning at me. I just give him a weird look and said "flatter yourself all you want. It's not going to get you anywhere".

"It got me here, right next to you"

-

Lunch was pretty decent. Keyword pretty. It consists of me glaring at the _'stalker' _every time he shows any sign of stupidity and yes I must admit. I lose count of how many. Mel and Dani were enjoying his company while I just curse at him silently or at least silent enough for him to hear some of those colorful words. Yes I do hate people like that. He was so annoying with his big head. Is it me or are every guy who plays any kind of sports has really big heads? Coz I came to that conclusion a few minutes ago in the café. I always had that thought but never confirm its percentage truthfulness, but now almost 88.89 percent of guys who play any kind of sports are like that. So that's the conclusion of this story.

-

School was pretty boring and without school it got worse. I never thought I would say something like this but for the first time in my life I'm more bored at home than in school. Dani went out with some guys to the beach while Mel just stayed home with me. It's unbelievably creepy how Dani form a friendship faster than you can say sink. Since you know friendship sink. You know ship and sink? Owh my god what is wrong with me. My jokes get worse by the minutes. Let's just forget I said that. Crossed it out.

"Hey Kyle posted a new status" Mel who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in my room said excitedly.

"Yeah sure" I said while randomly changing the channels.

"He said _'I'm on a roller coaster ride yet again!'_" she said reading Kyle's status.

"Yeah sure" I said with a nod while lying on my stomach on the bed.

"You're not listening to me" she said as she pulled the table she put her laptop on and drag it to the end of my bed so she can lean on the bed.

"I am" I said once again while changing the channel for the tenth time or more. We got the plasma we wanted went we got back. It was pretty fun to watch it at first then it was really boring and it got worse. Somehow along all these thoughts I kept on remembering Paul. I don't know why but I just do.

There was something intriguing about him and believe me I never thought about guys who bumped into me and got mad at me but, somehow he was on my mind. He's so interesting. There was something about him that I know is interesting something I shouldn't know, but I can't help wanting to know. It's been years since I felt this feeling. The feeling of pure curiosity and it's not only towards Paul it's about the whole gang of the giants.

"Hello! Earth to Nik!" Mel half screamed at me.

"Yeah?"

"Stop day dreaming"

"I'm not day dreaming. I was just thinking"

"Yeah sure" she said clearly sounding un-impressed by my sudden of dazed.

I just sighed yet again for the hundredth times. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm too lazy to do my homework. I'm too blank to think of something to do. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here and suddenly the idea of stabbing me with a fork sounds tempting. I was then startled and fell down from the bed when Mel let out a loud shriek.

"What's wrong with you?" I said clearly annoyed by the sudden shrieking.

"Look. Look!" she said pointing at the screen of her laptop with a stupid grin.

"Gee. I don't know what's so great that you need to scream" I said getting up back on the bed and laid at the end of the bed.

"Look. Look!" she kept on screaming her heart out.

"Yeah. Wait" I said while looking at the screen through her shoulder.

"See that?" she said pointing at the screen and yes there's nothing interesting there.

"What?"

"My friend request?" she said her ecstatic mood was wipe out by my uninterested tone.

"Owh. Good" I said indifferently. I don't even know what's so good about it. It's not like Steven Gerard add her up or something. Then maybe I'll start screaming along with her.

"You could show some feelings. You know I have a crush on Thomas Greene since the first time I set eyes on him" she said looking all dreamy again.

"Yeah sure" I add while going back to my channel.

"I know you're bored but" she said looking at me when I interfered her sentence.

"I'm not just bored. I freaking miss Kyle" I said while throwing both of my hands on the air to emphasize my point and throwing then on the bed once again.

"Call him" she said shrugging.

"NO!"

"You just don't want to admit you can't live without him right?"

"He'll get his old head back. You remember the one that didn't fit in if he walked through a door. I worked so hard at deflating it" I said looking at the ceiling wondering.

"Just call him believe me he miss you as much as you miss him. You guys are like un-biological twins" she said and continues on typing on the laptop.

"Eww. I feel insulted"

"Same thing he would say" she said grinning like an idiot at me when she turned around.

"No. Want to go out?" I said lying on my stomach again while putting my chin on my palm and my elbow supporting it.

"Where?"

"I don't know" I once again sigh and once again stare at the ceiling as if waiting for some idea to be written there.

"I thought dad said it should be fun here" Mel said finally closing her laptop.

"Want to go to the beach?" I said to her while I swing my leg of the bed and looking towards Mel.

"Dani will think we are stalking him."

"Yeah but then do you rather die here out of boredom or let Dani's head grow a bit before we deflate it in a few days" I said looking at her with a suggestive look.

"Uhm…" she said while tapping her finger on her chin.

"Let me think"

"On second thought" I said when I start thinking the consequences of Dani's head getting bigger, and believe me it's not a beautiful sight.

"Die out of boredom" we said in unison.

We both then sighed and look around the room for any kind of thing that can distract us from killing ourselves with forks, and believe it or not it was hard work.


	4. Billy's Son

I had a fight with Kyle yesterday and I was pretty fucked up today. Why did we fight? I don't even know. I guess it started off with me. It always starts with me and even when I always fight with Kyle millions of times before and yet I can't help but to feel horrible no matter how many times we fought. I guess I finally called him two weeks ago in my room when Mel start making me call him since I was telling her I was bored and I was ranting about Dani having friends here.

Remember the roller coaster ride he was on. Whenever he says that it means he's in a relationship and this time it's not with any girl. He's dating **the Bitch. **I will admit she's hot. I can't deny that since she is one of those girls that go around and act like she own the school, but she doesn't own a brain and a heart. It might be my fault when I said she wants him for his money and you need to believe what I said since their two weeks relationship she's been asking for stuff non-stop I know it's not my right to say that and it really hurt him since the last thing a guy would want to know is that no one likes him for himself.

It's not the reason why she is a gold digger that I'm telling him to stay away from him but it's because she is also known as the girl who just can't stay loyal. She's been saying shit to Kyle about she changed and everything and Kyle is a sucker for crying girls. That's one of the reasons they are together. I'm just afraid she played him that's all but I should have said it in a nicer way or leave it between the lines, but Kyle would never strain himself to read between the lines. Now I'm feeling horrible for making Kyle mad. Kyle may be a sucker for crying girls but I'm a sucker for angry Kyle.

Uncle Luke finally decided to show himself once my parents were home. He told us that it took him a while to get accepted at Forks Hospital but that's just an excuse he gave when all along all of us know he just had a heart break with his girlfriend but we didn't say a thing we just let it be since everyone know he is hurting.

It was a great day I guess since it's not raining. Yet. It's been raining a lot lately and it just adds to my boredom. I can't go out and take pictures in the rain when my parents are around, and it seems to me that they are not occupied to other things except for my where being when it's raining. They both had been trying to stay home not that it changes much as they are not here. They are still working and having a rather big house here doesn't help it at all. Sometimes I can't even meet them and they are in the same house as mine.

I've been trying to do useful stuff and make myself look busy and failing horribly. I can't seem to make my head clear I can't seem to even think. I feel like I'm lost in the middle of a deserted place with nothing to hold on too. I'm just like some problematic kid who is just waiting to have some serious breakdown crying in the middle of nowhere wondering why it's me and no one else. I'm sounding like one also and I don't really know why I'm feeling like this. I have everything that I wanted and more. My dreams and wishes are turn into reality but it's just not whole. I don't feel like I'm expressing myself I don't feel like I'm doing the right thing.

I was then brought back to reality from my dazed when someone jumped on my bed. I just continue to stare at the ceiling not even turning around knowing it's my brother. Knowing he would taunt me until I tell him why I'm even staring at something that's clearly not interesting, but that's the problem he doesn't have my life. A life that even I don't know what to do with. He has a life where he enjoys everything. It's all fun and game to him but not to me because I don't even know why I'm being like this all of a sudden. It was like I'm having one of those breakdowns where I myself can't explain why I'm like this. I thought it would be gone in a week ago or so but it has been extend until today.

A pair of arms then threw me out of the bed making me fell down the bed and thus hitting my head on the floor. I just closed my eyes hoping the pain would ease and it did. I was mad but at the same time was happy that someone could get me to stop thinking about my old life. It felt pretty good being there on the floor the back of my head ache.

"What no smart ass comments or no pay back?" Dani showed his head a little from the bed and looked at me on the floor with a smirked. I just shrug my shoulder and sit up from my position on the floor. It was a little blurry but my sights quickly adjust to it. I got up and sit on the bed while my feet touching the wooden floor. It might be big but it's still wood but somehow I don't really bother.

"Mum told me that I need to wake you up" he said while lying on my bed as if he owns it with both of his hands behind his head.

"You did that already. Now what do you want?" I said searching for my phone on my bedside table but it wasn't there. Clearly intrigue with other people who seem to want to make me feel like hell and wanted to join in the fun.

"She asked me to wake you up so we can go to buy groceries." he said getting the television remote from my bed side table and turning the channels.

"You can go alone can't you?"

"Yeah sure" he said still changing the channel while pushing me a little bit as he said I was bothering his view of the screen.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him as I open my closet to get some clean cloth.

"Why would I go alone when mum asked me to go with you?" he asked as he turned the channel to HBO.

"You can do me a favor" I said shrugging my shoulder and getting out my pair of jean and a t-shirt.

"Why would I do you a favor?" he said looking at me and smirking. "Where's the fun in that?"

I was looking for a reason but knowing it was Dani. There was nothing he would rather do than annoyed me, so I just do as I was told and get into the bathroom to take a bath.

-

It took me about 20 minutes to take a bath and when I went out of the room it took me about 10 minutes to tell Dani to get the hell out of my room so I can changed and it didn't even worked so I thought it would be rather faster if I get dressed inside the bathroom. It actually only took about 5 minutes and I didn't even bother to dry my hair properly and just decided to dry it naturally.

I was going to forced Dani out of my bed so I can make it up but then decided that it will take almost 10 minutes. More time wasted with trying to do something I know won't work. I just did what every 16 years old girl would do when their brother act as if they own the bed. I pushed him as hard as I can and he ended on the floor after a few tries.

I just sat on the stool while listening to my mum babbling about how wrong it is to let Mel out on a date in the morning and start asking me what kind of a guy asked a girl out on a date in the morning. Then Dani thought he was invited into the conversation and said; the kind who doesn't want to do anything sexual to a girl. He earned a smacked behind his head from my dad since he said that at the right moment when my dad came inside the kitchen. I just smirked at him while he rubbed his head to look for any kind of injury and when my uncle came in his hair was messed up and he started to grunt.

I just then once again start eating my cereal and start nodding at everything my dad and mum said. It would worked very well if Uncle Luke would just sit there silently rather than telling my parents that I'm not listening and I earned a long and hard lecture about listening to what they say which I didn't listen to also.

It was a pretty hectic breakfast after Dani broke a glass and said that I pushed him when clearly I was miles away from him. Then we all earned a long lecture from my mum including my father who just sat there silently and I thought I heard him say

"Dear God. Help me."

After about an hour of breakfast we were finally done with eating and nagging which took most of our breakfast. Dani changed his clothe to a pair of jean, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. We both then just sat on the kitchen stool and Dani start messing my hair and then I did the same thing towards him and that just lead to a big hair messing fight which lead to the glass of orange juice on the island to spill and to lead to my mum nagging us once again.

"Why can't you guys treat each other like brother and sister?" she said wiping the spilt orange juice with a shred of rag. The both of us just looked at each other eyeing one another weirdly.

"We are treating each other like brother and sister." I said as if it's the most obvious thing which it is. What kind brother and sisters treat each other nicely?

"I don't see my friends children fighting like you guys do" she said putting the rag and now putting both of her hands on the island and leaning towards the both of us trying to make us changed. Key word; trying.

"You don't see us fighting in front of your friends either" Dani said looking at her weirdly. She then gave us both us a look that just say _are you sure? _And that made both of us looked at each other and Dani just burrowed his eyebrows together. "On second thought. We do fight in front of your friends." He said and then quickly added something to defense ourselves. "Only sometimes".

"And only in front of your close friends. We normally act decent in front of others" I said trying to make her see this logically. "Anyway we are hot, so we are allowed to do so" Dani said shrugging his shoulder with a smirked and that comment makes my mother rolled her eyes. "I can see you got that trait from your father. Now chop. Go and buy the groceries." She said shooing us away with her hands. The both of us got up and asked my mother for money.

"Go asked from your father and also asked the people at the store where we can find a plumber" She said still shooing us as if we were bothering her work. The both of us then went outside and saw our uncle and father trying to plant some trees on our un-fenced backyard. "You are doing it wrongly Luke" my dad said pushing Uncle Luke's hand and showing how to do it rightly. "What are you? Some kind of obsess planters? There's no different you freak." Uncle Luke said looking at my father weirdly and planting another one. "There's a different you dork" he said as a response.

"Hey dad I want some money for groceries" Dani said walking towards them with me following right behind him. "Owh Uncle Luke there's a snake beside you leg" Dani said pointing beside Uncle Luke's leg which was occupied by nothing but dirt. Uncle Luke jump quickly away from the spot which was the spot where the snake was supposed to be.

"You've been living with him and you fell for his silly jokes every time" my dad said bluntly looking at Uncle Luke while Dani smirked using his infamous smirk. "You are very immature Daniel" Uncle Luke said hissing each word. "Take it from my wallet in the drawer in the living room" dad said while trying to teach Uncle Luke how to _really _plant trees. _Matthew style _I have weird people surrounding me and they say I'm the problematic one.

-

"You go in and I wait in the car" Dani said to me while looking at the rear mirror and checking his reflection.

"I'm not going in if you're not going in" I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking at Dani waiting for him to give in.

"Fine. You're so annoying" he said turning the ignition and pulling out his keys. He just sighed and the both of us get out of the car.

We then remembered we didn't bring the list with us and that just made everything worse since we don't know what we're supposed to buy. We finally played _rock paper scissor _to decide who the lucky person that will call mum is. As I told you so many times already, I'm not exactly the unluckiest person. That means I'm the one who called. I was lectured a little bit and I quote; you and your brother are so careless can't you guys be a bit more responsible. Then after that like 5 minutes lecture she finally told me what we need.

"You guys new here?" a man who has tanned skin and long black hair which was tied in a ponytail asked us from behind the counter.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him as he smiled back.

"Moved from New York into the big house near the border line right?"

"Uhm yeah. How do you know?" Dani asked him as he finally was no longer occupied with his phone.

"The house was deserted long ago and no one actually move there. Anyway it's not every year people move here" he said while packing the stuff into some paper bag.

"Owh" the both of us chorused together and he just laughed softly at our replied.

"Owh yeah can you help us with something?" Dani asked him smiling his charming smile that he always give to get something.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Do you know anyone we can call to help with some plumbing problem?" he asked him while pulling some of the paper bag from the counter towards him.

"Uhm. Plumbing problem huh?" he said stop packing and start thinking for a name.

"Yeah" Dani said once again while I just looked around the store and saw a guy on a wheel chair, which I noticed as Billy rolling towards the shelf where they put some chips. He was trying to grab a bag of chips which was on the top shelf. I just looked at him trying while looking amused with him. I then walked towards the guy and he looked at me curiously and I grab the bag of chips and hand him one.

"One enough?" I asked him smiling and handing him the bag of chips.

"Uhm how about another four?" he said chuckling and grabbing the bag of chips from my hand. I just smiled at him "Sure." I then took another four bags. "I have a really big son" he said laughing a bit" as I handed him the bags of chips. "So am I supposed to tell you know how I ended up in the wheel chair as a thank you?" he said smiling at me with an amused look.

"Uhm. No. I'm fine with thank you" I said smiling back at him with the infamous charming smile the Scott's have.

"Great. Nice seeing you again." he said as he held out his hand to shake mine. I was about to greet him myself when the man from behind the counter call him.

"Hey Billy! Jake can help with plumbing right?" he said looking at him as he put both of his hands on the counter.

"Yeah sure. He's on the beach with his friends but I can ask him to go" he said looking at the man and nodding his head.

"Yeah there you go" the man said towards Dani with a smile.

"Hello new people" Billy said looking at me grinning sheepishly.

"If you say so." I said as I held out my hands for him to shake. We both then smiled at each other and I said goodbye and told him where we live. This wasn't hard since he already went there and it was just one of those things that I do to embarrass myself and since half the population of La Push already knew where the new people live.


	5. Wonder Worker

"So you're saying to me this Jake will come here today?" my mum asked me as we were putting away the groceries.

"Mum yes I've told you." I said pushing a few things inside the cabinet and inside the fridge.

"Fine. I just don't like my tap spraying water in the wrong directions" she said as she lean towards one of the cabinet. "Where is your sister anyway?"

"She'll be back before dawn" Dani said putting his guitar on the island and opening the cabinet for some chips. "Nic want to play Underground Speed with me?"

"No." I said bluntly and taking a mineral water from the fridge and drinking it while walking towards the living room. I don't know why they put the piano here when the other instruments are downstairs. It shouldn't be there.

"Man I'm bored." Dani said following right behind me and then my dad walked in with his phone on his right hand and his left hand was occupied with a mineral water. He put the phone down and looked at the both of us.

"Come and help us Mel, Dani. It'll be fun" he said smiling at the both of trying to actually make me less mad towards him but well two words **dream on**. I'm gonna show him what he did to me when he said no to my friends. Yes I've been playing rebellious teen every time my father is around just so I can annoy the hell out of him.

"Yeah sure." Dani said considering planting trees in his schedule rather than waste it on games. He then went outside to help Uncle Luke with the same black shirt he worn just now and a jean short he changed into. "You're still not talking to me?" my dad asked me as I just continue to looked at my nails and ignoring him.

"You know you're gonna have to eventually forgive me" he said trying to make and effort in being nice towards me after being nagged by my mother and surprisingly Uncle Luke. Then the door bell rung and he sighed as if on cue, my mum yelled out "Someone go and get it". My father then went out of the living room to answer it. Making me swell with pride at my another triumph of making him sigh.

"Owh you're Jake?" I heard my father asked someone. Then the other guy who is supposed was Jake just answered "Yeah. My dad told me that you guys need help plumbing" this supposedly Jake said and he has the most outrageous voice I've ever heard. It was very. How can I explain it? Very _angelic. _I think if he's a singer I would consider buying his album. Seriously.

"Yeah. It's right here" and then I just heard muttering and everything as my dad showed him the kitchen. I was finally finding my nails pretty boring. Well I found it boring the past five minutes ago but I couldn't show that towards my father. I need him to know that my uncared nails are more intriguing than him.

I then went to the piano and open the cover. Now I know why they decided to put it here. It was for things like this. When you're bored looking at your nails. I started playing with some random notes when my heart just felt right to play a song. I then start opening the piano score for any kind of interesting songs. I came across a lot of songs that doesn't really interest me. Only a few from Beethoven. I played some songs. It just doesn't feel right to play certain songs now. I then choose to play the song Think of Me. It was a pretty cheesy song in my opinions, but it's a very nice song. I mean sometimes I need to play some cheesy songs right?

I start punching a few notes to remember back the real notes. I started playing the beginning of the song when I heard someone bumped into one of my mother's table. Since the three trios are still outside and my mum is also outside nagging them it was no one else but the Jake guy. "You're stalking me or something?" I asked bluntly still playing the piano.

"I overheard and I'm actually done with the sink. You're good" he said defensively. Yes I like to call people stalker. It's one of my rare habits. "Thanks" I muttered and stop playing right after he said it and sighed. I then felt he was closed to me and I looked up and saw the most beautiful human my eyes have ever set their sights on.

He has russet skin, his jaw was square, his nose straight, perfectly aligned with his jaw structure. His muscular body can be seen through the t-shirt he was wearing with tendons and veins more prominent under his russet skin. His chocolate brown eyes that can drown me into a dazed and his face was full of surprised. I can see a depressed look inside his eyes. I quickly turned away as I just noticed I was gawking at him. I then cleared my throat and he quickly regains his composure.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as he looked at me as if his life depends on them. "Keep on playing" he said towards me as I looked at him once again and drown inside his brown eyes again. It took me a minute or so to get back to earth. His eyes held a mix feeling of scared, hatred, happy, loving and unbelieving. "You want to hear me play?" I asked looking at my fingers which are still on top of the piano keys.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head as I looked at him and quickly turned away afraid of dozing off once again. I wanted to deny his request but somehow my heart wants to play for him. I want to fulfill his wants and I want him to feel happy. I couldn't understand this feeling but I start to play the piano.

"You can sit next to me if you want. I won't take up the whole seat" I said moving a little bit so he can sit beside me. He sat there static not moving afraid of ruining the moment. Scared that one movement can kill himself. "Do you play?" I asked him quietly as I continue on playing the song.

"No" he said without any hesitations in his tone. I was afraid of how I am treating a stranger but somehow I feel like I'm doing the right thing. It was a scary feeling if you asked me.

"Want to play?" I asked him as I run out of questions to ask. He just shook his head and sighed. "I don't think I can learn it. I always knew it's for rich kids" he said towards me. "You can try" I said looking up a little towards him who was looking at me with amazement which make my cheek turns red. I don't understand why I'm blushing. I can't understand what my body was doing at all. It was working on auto-mode.

I couldn't help but to glance at him every time I got the chance too. We both just sat there not knowing anything about each other but feeling as if we known each other for years. Feeling so comfortable. I can feel a weird tingling sensation every time my elbow touches his skin.

"Hey Nic have you seen…." Dani said stopping mid-sentence after looking at the both of us I presumed. I quickly stop playing and turned around to look at him while Jake just got up swiftly from the seat next to me. He just looked angered by something. I felt as if I want to ask him what is wrong with him and calm him down. I don't know why I am feeling this. It's a stupid thing to think about especially coming from me.

"Jake you're done?" my father said coming into view while my brother just stood there looking at Jake. His expression was amused and amazed at the same time. I just sat there looking at the three of them waiting for the answers. "Yes Mr. Scott" he said nodding and smiling at him. He didn't smile at me when he saw me. I couldn't help but to feel jealous over my own father. How sick is that?

"Owh okay. How much is it?" my father said getting his wallet inside the same drawer we took the wallet from just now. "Uhm, no it's alright. It's free of charge" he said smiling and glancing at me and my stomach did a flip. I can't even remember the last time I feel like this. I don't know if I ever felt like this before. "What? You sure?" my dad asked him waiting for him to say just kidding.

"Yeah. You just moved and everything and I'm just doing a favor" he said smiling at my dad while nodding his head to emphasize his words. "You see Dani. He can do plumbing and not asked for money. I can't remember the last time you clean your rooms without asking for money" my uncle said emerging from the kitchen smirking at my brother. "You're a doctor and you can't even help with plumbing." He said rolling his eyes at our uncle suggestion.

"Well you're a student just like him and you can't fix it yourself. How old are you?" my uncle asked Jake just to anger my already annoyed brother. "18" He said replying my uncle and smiling. "Same age as you Dani" my father said looking at Jake not believing his age and then looking towards Dani as if comparing their height and size. The same thing I was doing. He can't possibly be 18 and has a body that big. I thought he was somewhere around 25.

"See a student and really helpful" Uncle Luke added amused at the annoyed Dani. They do like to tick each other off. "You're 18? Still in school?" my father asked surprised at his answer. "Yeah. Of coz I'm still in school. Dad will kill me if I drop out" he said amused at my father's face. "You're doing this as a part time?" Uncle Luke now asking sincerely curious and not just to annoy Dani.

"Yeah with my dad alone and everything. I need to help him out" he said smiling at my uncle approving look. "Good for you. You do have a bright future son" my dad said grabbing his wallet and taking out what seem like 400 dollar and hand it towards Jake who just stared unbelievingly at my father. "Here Take this." My father said as he held it out forward.

"Uhm. I don't think it even coz that much." he said looking at my father surprised covered his face. My father just chuckled "If it's my son. He would already be jumping in the car to spend it. It's for coming in even if it's a Saturday" my dad said smiling at him amused at his expression.

"Why must I always be the one that be the example" Dani said rolling his eyes and walking towards my water mineral on the table to grab it. "Maybe coz you're the same age as he is" I said muttering under my breath, finally saying something. "I heard that" Dani said looking at me. "It was meant to be heard" I said rolling my eyes at him as Jake just smiled at my response.

"Here take this okay? It's for being so responsible" my dad said moving forward and handing him the money which he took reluctantly. "Dani let's go" Uncle Luke said looking at him and walking outside. "Mel don't you want to go help?" he asked me smiling while I just sat there ignoring my dad. He then sighed and went outside and told me to show Jake to the door. I sighed myself and get up.

"I can go out on my own. Its fine" he said trying to make me sit down as if feeling guilty for making me get up. "It's fine" I said walking him to the door. All the way to the door I can feel him looking at me but I was just to scare to look. "I'm Jacob Black by the way" he said as he held out his hand. "Nicole" I said shaking his hand. I can felt an electric connection and butterflies start to flutter in my stomach making me weak in the knees. I seriously need to regain myself against him. "Beautiful name" he said as if muttering towards himself rather than me.

"You are Billy's son?" I asked him as I open the door. He looked shocked at first but then as if finally realizing something. "Yeah" I then nod at his answer and he just stood there in front of the door while I just stood in front of him holding the door in my hand. "Nice to meet you, Nicole." He said with a serious expression as if scared to smile at me. "Yeah you too Jacob" he then smile at me for the very first time.

I can see his white teeth perfectly aligned and was perfectly fitted in. "See you soon" he said as he turned around and I just mumbled a yeah. When I close the door I felt as if I need to open it up again to see him one more time. I felt as if there was something inside of me missing.

I can finally think as if I was normal again but then normally I won't think about a guy I just met as much as this. After all those things I finally realize he made me forgot about my fight with Kyle for the first time in my life. I forgot that I had a fight with my best friend. He is a wonder worker.


	6. Desperate to Know

The family not-so-bonding time last for like three days and after that they went back to their busy schedule. They said they tried their best at trying to stay home but they can't so when they were leaving they were making this long final goodbye and we all didn't even listen to it sick of listening to it already. They actually stop the long dreadful speech after Uncle Luke finally blown our cover at not listening when he said "You guys should just go you lost all of us at goodbye". They looked pretty annoyed at the statement giving us a long hard lectured, and the lecture of course came from our lovely mother.

School was fantastic as ever and not it's just get better and better. You should probably already detect the sarcasm in the sentence. School is just hectic. Melissa actually stop staring at any guys as she now start daydreaming at this so call Jackson guy. He was said to be handsome and charming and almost like Mr. Darcy and yes the real one not the fake one. Which may I add is still as annoying as ever? He still just can't stop stalking people using his stalking power.

It just gets weirder when Jacob starts going back to school. As I heard from my friends there, well Melissa's friends to be exact. Jacob and his friends are like this gang which protects La Push, which I said was a cult but was cut off with a shriek of No. Well I tried to reason with them while it was supposed to be called a cult but stop after a few more loud shriek that could damage my ear drums. I kept on glancing at him every moment I got. He's like this magnet and I'm a metal. He kept on whispering to his friends every time I caught him glancing over at our table, but somehow both of us never talked to each other after the meeting in my house. The girls said he like me and I quickly tuned out from listening to them lectured me about talking to him. He's a freaking giant, that guy, what if he just well you know. Suddenly go all hulks on me.

I was absolutely grateful to this Jackson since every time they brought Jacob up I would start asking Mel about Jackson and she just can't stop talking about him and how they went on dates and all. He actually took her to the woods the morning she went out on the date and believe it or not she enjoyed it. I was so shocked about that that I actually choke when I was eating a piece of cake. It was a pretty dramatic gesture when I was choking that I saw some of Jacob's friends looking over as if waiting for someone to scream 'Call the ambulance' Jacob was already standing as if waiting to save me, but my choking incident was stop by a bottle of water shoved in my mouth and I do mean literally shove.

I was practically jumping up and down when my mum called and said that she saw Kyle and Kyle was asking about me and before you all go and said I'm this girl who fell in love with my best friend. You are definitely wrong. If he asked about me that means he still wants me as his best friend. The cold war between us hasn't ended. Considering how huge both of our ego's are. I was then pushed down by Daniel down the stairs. Well I accused him of pushing me since I was not going to say I trip down the stairs because well he did left some bottle there. I'm thinking he was too lazy too threw them into the dustbin. I had a sprained left wrist. I myself don't know why. I thought I had a concussion and broken my legs, but I just sprained my wrist. It is somehow quite fun hearing my parents screamed at him through the phone. My uncle and I clearly had fun eavesdropping to the phone call.

When I went to school, everyone start asking me questions about my wrapped wrist. I just told them it was an accident since it actually was but like I said I wasn't going to let an opportunity like that past. Jacob would still constantly glanced at me and sometimes smile at me. It was getting hard trying to get away from him since I just knew that we have study hall together and there we were locked in a room to study. We were all stuffed together in a really long table and were supposed to be studying. Seniors and sophomores have the same time in study hall while juniors and freshmen have the same time. It was awkward and weird. Some sophomores were bullied by the seniors. I never thought students are also bullied here. Then there were the bitches of the school who me and Mel quickly take a loathing at.

They were bitching around the seniors. Flirting, kissing, making out and just being down right annoying. One of them actually didn't hide her hatred towards me. She keep on throwing paper and rubbish at me while I was trying to do my homework and believe me it took about ten paper that have 'Nerd Bitching with my Man' written into them to make me practically throw a thousand pages dictionary towards her. It hit her head first. She was going to slap me when Daniel came to my rescue and stop her from doing so and flirted with her to calm her down. She was then calmed down and gave her phone number to Daniel as he then came to brag at me.

This is actually the reason why I hate study hall. It's so freaking annoying and noisy. It's full of people that I dislike, containing the bitches, Rachael, Helena, and Tina. I hate Tina the worse. She's the girl who was hit with the dictionary last week. It took a lot of self control from me to stop myself from going all badass with her. Anyway what caught my attention was, Daniel always looks at Leah and always seems to want to catch her attention by flirting with her but always get turn down.

"Owh. Come on. You can't stop talking to me" Dani said whining beside Leah who was sitting in front of me. I also found out that she's one of the member or the cult, but somehow she's not always with them during study hall. The others stick together as if they were glued together.

"You know. You're hot when you ignore me" Dani said smirking at Leah who was doing her work.

"Shove off Scott" Leah spat at him with a glare but Dani seems to be immune to everything she does and smile his famous smile.

"I know you'll talk to me, and anyway I thought we were off the last name basis" He said innocently and battling his ridiculously long eyelashes in front of her.

"I have just enough self control to not jump on you right now" Leah said her words full of venoms. She's the only girl who hasn't fall head over heels over Dani, and I'm thinking its going take a lot of work.

"Well it's not your fault I'm such a babe magnet" he said smirking but then Leah threw her book at him and hit his head. Everyone was silent when suddenly Leah stood up and sat at the end of the table away from Dani. I thought he was going to give up but he just doesn't understand the word No.

I sat beside Melissa and fake Darcy was on my other side doing his work. Luckily for me he stopped talking and started doing some work while Dani was still trying to get Leah.

"Hey Nicole" Fake Darcy said putting his head on his palm and looking at nowhere in particular.

"Yeah?" I answered annoyed at him.

"I'm just bored" he said smiling at me and closing his book.

"You just did your work for five minutes" Mel said getting into the conversation.

"Well yes, but now I'm bored" he said whining and started winking at some girls.

"Please with all due respect shut up" I said still doing my work.

"You're cranky" he said as if I insult him in every way possible.

"Yeah and I'm a bitch. So what?" I said looking at him angrily.

"Someone needs to get laid" he said chuckling at my reaction.

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes and continuing my work.

The paper throwing weren't actually finished the other day and that Tina bitch is still throwing them at me. I ignored each and every one of them. It took almost all of my self control to go and attack the bitch and de-attached her head.

"Hey that Jacob dude is still looking at you. Did you do something wrong?" he asked me. Even how much he annoyed me I actually kind of like him. Like a tinny bit. He reminds me of Kyle. Very much like Kyle.

"Maybe that Tina is his girl" Mel said I'm guessing tired of trying to concentrate on her work.

"You know. Kyle messaged me this morning" I said smiling at the memory of my friend trying to be nice at me once again.

"What did he said?" Fake Darcy said. Well yes I can't stop calling him that. It's a habit. He found out about Kyle and I thought he stalked me but truth be told Dani told him and as much as it surprised me I believe it without a doubt.

"Morning" I said looking at Darcy. I'll stop with the fake and maybe then I'll start with the first-name basis.

"That's barely something you should be happy about my dear" Darcy said laughing at me clearly amused with me.

"I can't be happy now?" I said closing my book once I was finished and looked at Mel who was putting her forehead to rest on the table. That was when I saw Jacob and his friends, he looked at me and was fighting with himself whether to smile or not coz he clearly tried to smile but thought otherwise and stops.

His friends were muttering something but still looking at me and Paul was glaring at Melissa for some unknown reasons, but it's Paul so it wasn't surprising. He actually tried to rip Mel's head off once when Mel bumped into him. It was such a stupid thing but then he was stopped by Embry and Jacob. Luckily for us they managed to stop him from doing so.

Study hall was our last period and it was pure bliss when the bell sounded. I quickly packed my bag since I was going to Port Angeles with Dani and Mel. Dani supposedly found some friends there and was going out jamming while I want to go out and check out some CD's and Mel want to buy some jacket. We found out that from the day we were going to die out of coldness we would always bring a jacket in our bag. It was some sort of a safety rules.

"Nicole my dear" Darcy said putting both of his hands around my neck and putting his head on my shoulder.

"You really do know what to do to annoy me don't you?" I asked him as I put my hand on top of his left hands which are put on my right forearms.

"I read the guide book yesterday mi dear" He said grinning.

"Well maybe you also read that I would break your hand if you don't let go love" I threatened him as I pulled his hands off my forearms. He then let go and laughed.

"Yeah. Read that too"

I then slung my messenger bag on my right shoulder and just looked at Darcy, who was smiling sheepishly towards me.

"Don't you have anything else to do? Well except for bothering me" I said as I wait for Mel to pack her bag and somehow she was taking a long time doing so.

"You know don't you ever want to stop being mean? And maybe I don't know do something fun?" he said as he touched my shoulder with both of his hands on each side.

"Define fun?"

"I don't know go out with me?" He grinned at his invitation but I just pushed his hands and smile.

"Yeah well that's like the greatest thing I can do" I said with a mock enthusiastic voice.

He pouted at my sarcasm and I just grinned at him.

"You're so mean"

"Yeah but somehow you're still around here"

"Come on. I don't really like to see people flirting around me" Mel said looking annoyed at the both of us.

"She was flirting with me?" Darcy said as he walked along side us.

"You were flirting with her. She was just trying to tell you. She's not interested"

Mel and Darcy then started talking about some things when I tuned them out. We walked outside and I saw Jacob and some of his friends nearby a truck which I recognized as Paul's. We walked towards Dani waiting for him while he was talking to his friends about something. I caught Jacob glancing towards us and he for once didn't smile nor did he do anything, he didn't even try to smile like always. Then I felt someone kissing my left cheeks which as an act of defense, I quickly raised my head and then moved to my right and looked at Darcy. I just wiped my cheek and glared at him. I looked around the car pack and saw Jacob glared at. Darcy. For reasons unknown to me. He then gets inside his car and quickly pulled away from there.

"Go get a life dude" I told him as I shoved his shoulder and he just laughed. I got inside the car and waited for Dani from the backseat thinking about why Jacob left? Was he mad at someone? I knew I need to stop asking myself questions that I know I won't get the answer but I knew somehow I needed to know. I was not only curious. I was **desperate **to know.


	7. Possesive of What's Not Yours

**I wanted him dead.**

Daniel wasn't just annoying anymore. He was pathetic. Irritating. Stupid. Dumb ass. Jackass and the list go on and on. I could not believe he just flushed my book down the toilet bowl. How the hell am I supposed to even touch it again? He laughed standing next to me as the three of us looked inside the toilet to see the book swirling around not being able to pass through. I looked at him took a comb from the sink and threw it at his head. It hit him and he groaned. He looked at me rubbing his head in pain as I glared at him. "You better buy me a new book you dumb ass." I screamed at him as Mel and Dani covered their ears for dramatic effect.

Uncle Luke then decided to show up and asked why. "You can ask this idiot why he flushed my book." I said crossing my arms on my chest. "So Idiot why did you flush her book?" Uncle Luke said tired of the drama between our siblings. We've been fighting each other this few days and Uncle Luke was the only one there as some sort of an adult figure. We though just saw him as one of us. A sibling more than an uncle since he's so young and he call himself a doctor.

"He wasn't listening to me!" Luke said raising his voice. I smacked his head and he smacked my forehead. We were about to punch each other when Uncle Luke came in and tore us from each other. "Dani apologizes for flushing her book." Uncle Luke said with a serious tone and a stern look. "I will not apologize for something that's not my fault." Dani said crossing his arms. Uncle Luke looked at me for some kind of sign of maturity. I stuck to my ground and said "I'm not apologizing to a buffoon either."

Mel laughed and left the toilet while Uncle Luke closed the door. "Both of you are not going out until you kiss and make up." Uncle Luke said and from the look of it, he was serious. At time like this everyone can see how well he handles kids and no sarcasm here. My dad's great but he's just so well dad-ish.

He's so nice and gives us everything we want but he's not thinking like we are. He can't see things from our point of view. He's not young anymore. He's matured and he wants us to be too unlike Uncle Luke who might be childish sometime but really he's really matured and never expects us to mature. It's probably because he was like us when he was younger. Fighting with my aunt, exactly like Luke and me.

*

It was about an hour since we were locked up in the bathroom. Clearly at first we were trying our luck and tried to get out but Uncle Luke was too strong and he pulled us and made us stay in the bathroom. "I want to pee." Dani said looking at the both of us. "Do your business then." He said pointing towards the toilet bowl. "No don't!" I said as I quickly closed the bowl with the lid. "My book is still in there." I said glaring towards Dani. "You think I'll be able to pee with you in the same bathroom as me?" Dani asked me amused while Uncle Luke shook his head and chuckled. That was the first sentence he said to me since we were on toilet lock down. "Well it's you. We really never know. Better safe than sorry." I said shrugging as I leaned on the wall of the toilet. We were all sitting on the floor waiting for the other to apologize. "You thwart." Dani said rolling his eyes. It was then silenced and it was just not one of those awkward silences. We were too used to this.

"Alright fine I'm sorry!" someone said it and I looked at Dani he was sharing the same weird look on his face. We both stared at Uncle Luke. He just shrugged "I thought if I give a head start on apologizing you'll guys follow behind but I was clearly wrong." Then it was silenced again. "You guys are really hard headed huh? When I was your age, your aunt Lucy and I would already apologize to each other when our father locked us up. You guys are good huh?" he said sounding impressed not really helping us apologizes to each other it was almost and encouragement.

"Hey Nic. Someone is here for you." Mel said opening the door and grinning like an idiot. I looked at Uncle Luke and he shook his head. "Apologize and you are free." I wasn't going to apologize. In our siblings relationship we don't just say sorry we have to really mean it to actually say sorry because it's a big word. If you say sorry then you have to mean it. "You heard the boss." I said shrugging as I continued on combing my hair out of boredom. "But it's Jacob Freaking Black!"

The comb fell from my hand and hit the floor with a thump. I looked at Mel wide eyed as I tried to see if she's lying but she's not. I can see it right through her eyes. She was telling the truth. Jacob Freaking Black is in front of my house. He is looking for me for some unknown reason. My heart was beating with rage and my ribs were just waiting to explode from my heart beat. "His middle name is freaking?" Uncle Luke said as he cocked his head to the left with confusion. Dani laughed hard as he slapped the floor. "Of everything that I said. You caught that Uncle Luke." Mel said looking at him weirdly.

"Well you don't really expect me to jump in the air weren't you?" Uncle Luke said raising his eyebrow towards Mel. "Well you don't really have a girlfriend. Soo…" Mel didn't get to finish her sentence as Uncle Luke stopped her and said "You continue your sentence and Jackson is out of this house right now." Uncle Luke said threateningly as we all laughed and Mel just huffed and looked at me. "Quick just apologize. He's freaking Jacob Black you know."

"Well I didn't do any wrong." I said shrugging. "Up to you." Mel said shrugging back. I wanted to see him so bad. I've dreamed about him. He was there laughing and all then when he saw me he just turned into this huge green thing called hulk. If you remembered what I said; he would turn all hulk on me well it turns out to be true. In my dream of course, I don't think he'll be able to transform into anything in reality. I was going to apologize. Well it was my fault I hit him right?

I looked towards Dani and all of a sudden something dawn into me. It wasn't my fault, and looking towards his triumph face made me so much angrier that he thought I would apologize. Sorry Jacob Black but my ego is just too big for me to apologize. Jacob or not, no way in hell was I going to give in first. "Go die somewhere." I told Dani my words dripping with venom.

I know I was over reacting but clearly I haven't finished reading the book and I was not going to lose in this game. If he's being stubborn then well two can play this game. Uncle Luke then took a box of tissue and threw it at me for saying that to Luke. I know I'm rude. Sue me. It's not that I hate Dani it's just that I detest him when he's being annoying because everyone know we enjoy each other companies no matter how much we fought.

"I'll tell Jacob you guys are on Toilet Lock down." Mel shrugged and closed the door.

"Mel!" Uncle Luke called her.

"What?" she asked coming inside again.

"Just because I left you with Jackson alone don't mean you can do anything sexual." Uncle Luke said as Mel rolled her eyes.

"Don't do anything Dani would do." And with that Mel left the toilet leaving the three of us.

*

I stood in front of her house. Nervous as hell and I really thought I'm going to have a seizure now. I was trying so hard to stay away from her. She was too beautiful to get herself into this whole mess and everyone was just so into her that I thought she won't want me. Today I just could not stand it I woke up and after countless dreams of her wet or not; it was time for me to bust a move. How long does it take for her sister to call her actually? She was making me anxious and the smell of the leech inside the house didn't help calm me down. How can she date him? How can she want him? I don't understand at all. That's the reason why Paul hated her with a passion. She stinks!

"Hey Jacob." Melissa said waving her hands in front of me. No matter how many times I tried to deny this but Melissa was beautiful too. There were twins so it wasn't that big of a surprised. Fraternal or not but still twins.

"Yeah?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Uhm. Nicole and the rest are on Toilet Lock down." She said scratching her neck a little and grin the beautiful grin that Nicole has.

"Huh? Toilet Lock down." Is she hurt? I said as I started to freak out. Does she have an upset tummy or something? Why didn't she go to the doctor? Is that bad? I don't even know what a Toilet Lock down is. Is it horrible? What is a TOILET LOCK DOWN ACTUALLY!

"Well it happens when we argue in the toilet and we won't apologize to each other, so Uncle Luke would make us stay in there until one of us apologize and we kiss and make up." Mel said explaining to me word to word. I mentally chuckled at how cute Nicole is. I can picture her pouting and refusing to apologize. She's just so adorable.

"What did they argue about? I mean not to sound nosy or anything." I said quickly trying to cover my interest in her sister.

"Dani flushed her book down the toilet coz she wasn't listening to him and neither of them want to take it from there coz it's dirty." Mel answered me chuckling at her siblings. I nodded my head smiling when she laughed. "I know. Childish right?" her laughter was like chime bells but it wasn't like Nicole's. Nicole has the best laugh. It was like lyrical melodies in my ear. OH DEAR GOD! Get yourself a grip Jacob.

"Yeah." I said biting my lips and said "well just tell her I stop by and just say hello to her for me."

"Sure will. Is that it?" she asked curiously about why I was standing on their front porch.

"Yeah. That's it." I nodded and said goodbye.

Deep in my heard I was laughing at my cute Nicole. My Nicole. Mine. JACOB BLACK YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT. She doesn't even know your middle name and you don't even know anything about her. Get a grip.


	8. My Type of Girl

**Should I? Or should I not?**

I hate the feeling anxious. It makes me feel so vulnerable. I hate it as much as I hate Dani. We both agreed to not fight each other after five hours of staying in the bathroom and the both of us were hungry buy lucky for us Uncle Luke was hungrier and he have a night shift tonight at the hospital so he accepted the fact that we didn't apologize but we did make a compromise to not hit Dani with a comb anymore and to now flushed my book anymore. Uncle Luke tried to make me promised to never hit Dani anymore and make Dani promised to not flush any of my things in the toilet anymore but it was worthless coz we were going to stay in the toilet for how long it takes because both of us didn't want to promise that.

We were out and about and Mel told all of us what Jacob said and asked. I've been pacing in my room back and forth as a magazine hit the back of my head. I looked towards Dani and sighed. He looked at me weirdly and patted his bed. Yes I was in his room. Yes I was pacing back and forth in his room. Yes we were back to normal. I sat next to him as I pushed some of his clothe down the floor. I lay next to him as he smirked. "What's up with you?" he asked me knowingly. "When is Uncle Luke going to be back?" I asked him back.

"What you missed our little toilet lock down?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes it was the highlight of my day." I said sarcastically.

"Well knowing you. It probably is." I punched his shoulder and sat upright.

He just laughed at me and he sat up too. "What's wrong? Come on tell me." He said nicely. Dani's nice when he wants to be but he's an ass when he wants to be too.

"I don't know." I said covering my face.

"You want to talk to Mel about it?" he asked me with concern.

"No. She's too cheesy." I told him pouting my lips.

"Well someone needs to be cheesy to cover the both of your cheesiness." He said chuckling.

"Is that even a word?" I asked him skeptically.

"Yes. Look it up." He said arrogantly. I laughed at him and when my laughter died down anxious took place again.

"Ughh. I hate this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"Extremeanxiousness and megatroubledsupremeheartbeat."

"Is that a word?"

"No." I said bluntly. "Only if you separate them."

"Alright tell me."

"Do you think I like Jacob Black?" I asked him as I covered my face with embarrassment. Yes I never actually really like someone like this. Usually it's a normal crush and even with my past boyfriend. It wasn't even like. It was just that I enjoyed their companies. I don't like them like a crush like.

"I don't know. You tell me." He said smiling at me. "You think you like him?"

"Maybe."

"That's not an answer and you know it."

"I don't know."

"Look deep inside your heart. You know you'll like him when you really like someone. You can feel it. Feel it right here." He said taking my hand and putting both of our hand on my heart.

"Do you like Jacob Black? Does he make you have butterflies? Does he make you heart pounds?" it was as if on cue my heart pound incredibly fast and Dani laughed.

"I think you found the answer."

"Maybe I'm having a heart attack." I said looking at him with an excuse.

We were both silenced for about 5 minutes and then Dani smiled. "You're not falling down and acting like you have a heart attack" he answered me.

"Does this how you feel around Leah?"

"What are you talking about?" Dani said caught off guard as he blushed.

"You just blushed." I said pointing towards his cheek. He threw a pillow at me.

"I am not blushing."

"Yeah right and I'm queen of England."

"Well with your spoiled and bratty-ness; you could be queen of England. No offense to the queen of England or anything. I mean clearly the queen of England is better than you." He said throwing his arm around.

"HA-ha. Funny."

"I know." He said grinning at me. I then lay on his bed and he followed.

"I know you like Leah."

"She's just so different. She's so beautiful and mesmerizing and she's smart and she for once can resist me and my charms." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance but didn't comment about it.

"She doesn't follow you like a lost puppy?" I asked him smiling and he nodded his head.

"Yeah."

The sister brother bonding time, end this morning when he finished the orange juice without leaving me any and what was better; we both slept on his bed and was woken up by Uncle Luke who told us how cute we were and that he was proud at **himself**. He praised himself a job well done as we both rolled our eyes.

We for the first time in the Scott's history arrived early to school. I walked towards my locker with Mel as she talked about Jackson Cullen. How intriguing is that? I sighed as I looked up and saw the cult entering the door. Seth saw me and smiled and he nudged Jacob who was busy talking with Embry animatedly.

When I saw him my heart pounds and I hate it. It beats faster after Seth nudged him and I quickly turned around to avoid his gaze. It was sort of creepy in some way. Mel just continued not noticing what I was going through until she closed her locker and looked at me. "What's with the sudden flushed face?" she asked me weirdly. "It's not really sudden." I told her as I walked towards class which was about to start in 15 minutes. She pulled me back. "Class starts in 15 minutes."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Let's go out for a sec and get a few fresh airs."

"You mean cold us to death?" I said looking at her. La Push was cold even without the rain.

"I brought a jacket remember, better safe than sorry." She said putting on the jacket and that's when she saw Jacob Freaking Black.

"Owh. That's why." She said grinning at me.

"Don't even think about giving me cheesy lines." I warned her.

We then both agreed to go outside since if we were inside both of us know what she was going to talk about. Jacob Black. He seems to be a popular topic lately. She was wearing a light grey skinny jean, a grey tank top, black cardigan, red vans, red Gucci messenger bag, grey leather jacket and a red, blue and grey beanie. She was perfectly happy with her beanie that was keeping her hair in check while my hair was flailing around. I was wearing red and white stripes top, black skinny jeans that are rip on the knees, a military jacket, red vans, black shoulder bag and my watch.

We were walking towards a bench which was occupied with Melissa's friends and maybe I should call them mine also. Since they are nice to me too when someone grab my wrist and I turned around shocked to find Jacob Black staring at me. My heart starts pounding again as I looked deep into his eyes and I felt something flutter around my stomach aimlessly.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me smiling softly that my knees went weak and I was barely able to stand. "Yeah sure. Go ahead Mel. I'll catch up with you later." I told her as she gave me a knowing smirked and I saw that the whole parking lot was staring at us.  
He smiled and nodded his head as I smiled back. "Uhmm… so... "He scratched his neck and smiled awkwardly.

"Well this is awkward." I told him closing one of my eyes and smiling. "Yeah. It really is." He said running through his soft hair as he chuckled. "How was your toilet lock down?" he asked me amused with that certain topic. I blushed a bit and just scrunched my nose "It went pretty well. Everyone was starving after we were let out." I told him and the both of us smiled at each other. "How long were you in there?"

"About five hours."

"That long." He said wide eyed and I just laughed at his responds.

"That long." I said amazed at how stubborn she was. "We didn't even apologize." She told me and she laughed thinking how ridiculous it is.

"Well..." she said as she bit her bottom lip and I can practically smell her apricot lip balm and there was nothing that I want to do then kiss her right there and then.

"I'm just wondering... You know... Maybe... uhmm..." Then my words were stop by a pair of arms that hugged me tightly.

"Owh Jakey boo. I missed you. I'm so cold can you warm me up?" Tina asked me as he held my arm tightly. I was becoming so fed up with her. Why is she so close to me all the time? It was annoying seeing someone so clingy. I do hope Nichole's not like that, no, I know that Nicole's not like that. Tina then turned around and saw Nicole. I could practically cut the hatred between them with a knife. I them remembered how Nicole threw a thousand pages dictionary towards her and it hit her head straight.

"Well if it isn't the ugly nerd." Tine sneered.

"Well if it isn't the pathetic bitch." Nicole answered her voice cold. I just wanted to hold her in my arm and to make her feel better again.

"Well bitch barks on trees and trees are nature and nature is beautiful. Thanks for calling me beautiful." She said smirking towards Nicole. Nicole smirk right back.

"Well. I'm glad that you realized that you are a bitch. Beautiful or not. A bitch is still a bitch." Nicole said shrugging indifferently and I grinned at how cute she looked.

"Well guess what? You're a slut."

"So what? I'm a slut and you have a problem with that?" Nicole answered not caring the name calling she got.

"A whore who can't keep her hands to herself. You think people like you. They don't. They hate you and detest you in so many ways you can't imagine." Tina told Nicole and I thought she was going be hurt coz normally that's all Tina has to say to breaks down a girl but Nicole laughed.

"And as honestly as I can be I'm asking you this question, you think people like you? The guys only worshipped you coz you're cleavage is showing and seriously would you shag a man who doesn't worshipped you. So they are actually forced to like you. No offense or anything."

"Well at least someone wants to shag me. You you're just a worthless piece of junk. You don't even have boobs like mine."

"Silicon boobs you mean." Nicole added with a grinned as I saw Melissa walked towards us. That was the final blow. Tina just couldn't take it anymore.

"You're just jealous coz I have the man that you want and everyone wants me and everyone wants to be me. I bet your mother wants to be me too but she's just an ugly looking woman who just settled down for your fag of a dad. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? I would never get out of my house if I ever have a face like yours or your twins. The only good looking person in your family is your brother and for all you knows he's not even your real brother. Your slut of a mother could have just slept with some other married guy." Tina was over the line as everyone can see from Nicole's face.

"You can insult me but do not insult my mother." Nicole said pushing her shoulder. "What about how such a slut she is." And after that Tina was on the floor punched by Nicole who was standing there looking mad and revengeful.

"Guess what Tina? My father pays your father's pay check so if you want to keep that red convertible of yours you should take care of your mouth coz believe it or not it actually belongs to my father's company which also belongs to me. You are also wearing my mother's handbag, go Google it up. Its spelled G-O-O-G-L-E and my mother's designs are called BecxScot. Yes the bag that you are wearing. It's so last summer by the way." Nicole said as he left Tina on the ground stunned and went towards Mel who was laughing her ass off.

**She is so my type of girl.**


	9. Santa Claus

I was not mad at Jacob for the fact that he didn't say anything or do anything to stop Tina from insulting me and my mother, because clearly everyone knows I can take care of myself and defense myself, but somehow I was hurt. Was I not worth protecting? Was I being such a bitch, stop him from asking me out because since the day that he tried to talk to me until Tina bothered us of course he didn't even come to school.

I thought he drop out of school but Dana-a friend of Melissa and I- well she said it was sort of a habit of the cult, they come and go to school as if they own the freaking place and the principal won't say a word because for some reason they are excused whenever they need to. I wanted to see him so bad after that. I didn't know why but all I know is that he makes me happy, but deep in my heart I know there is something wrong and I just can't give in to the temptation call Jacob Black.

"Bitch" I heard someone said.

"Huh what bitch?" I asked turning around looking towards Dani and saw my mum on the couch next to Mel. I mentally slapped myself for saying it out loud as the look on my mother's face changed from smiling to a horrific look. My mother no matter how many times she cursed can't seem to accept any of us using 'bad words' as she put it. Dani laughed along with Mel who was grinning like a stupid sheep.

"Nicole. Nobody said anything about a bitch." My mum said disappointed with my hearing and my 'bad word'.

"Huh? What bitch?"

Uncle Luke came in with dad who just looked at Uncle Luke weirdly and all of us laughed except for mum, dad and Uncle Luke who were looking perplexed. "I asked if you want to go to the beach Nicole." Dani said chuckling at my hearing problem. So what if I have hearing problem it was because of the loud music Dani listen to and he was the one who influenced me to follow. "Why?" I asked.

"It's not raining sweetie and it'll be good for all of you." My mother answered for Mel.

"Whatever she said." Mel said shrugging and changing the channel.

"I have homework mum. I don't think so." I said trying to find an excuse for me not to go coz honestly I know better than to go to the beach where there are cliff. I just don't go along with high places. Dani laughed so hard veins can be seen on his forehead.

"Homework? Seriously? That's the lamest excuse you came up with." Dani said shrugging and getting up probably going to the beach already.

"You can finish the homework later." My mum said and I used that opportunity to stand on the couch and smacked Dani with a pillow and ran upstairs screaming: "Wait for me pumpkin."

I can hear Dani screaming something and Mel was in my room the next. I walked towards my table and grabbed my phone and my Nikon camera. "Hey uhm..." Mel said looking nervous. "What's up?" I asked her raising my eyebrows. "Can you cover me up?"

"Cover you up with what?" I asked confused with her request.

"I want to go out with Jackson." She said smiling apologetically towards me.

"You are not serious are you? You've been spending time with him all the time and now you still want to spend time with him? I never even talk with him yet." I said annoyed with her time spent with Jackson.

"You talked to him remember? That time when he came and Uncle Luke was cooking pancake." She said trying to reason with me.

"Yes a greeting is a conversation." I said rolling my eyes towards her and stuffing my phone inside my jeans back pocket.

"Well you can talk to him if you just accepted our invitation to follow us." She said annoyed at my sarcasm.

"Well guess what I don't want to be a third wheeler." I said grabbing a black hoodie that was hanging on the chair.

"No one asked you to be a third wheeler." Mel said raising her voice at me.

"Well I didn't ask you to invite me either." I said pushing her aside and walked out of my room. She pulled me back inside and closed the door. She looked flushed and gave out a loud sighed. "I'm sorry." Then there was silenced between the both of us. I open the door and said "I'll cover up for you even if you won't ask me too. It's Dani whom you have to worry about." I said going downstairs. She hugged me from behind and thanked me. "Don't worry about Dani. He's under control."

I was sitting on a rock and looked at the wide blue sea. It was so beautiful that beautiful is an understatement. I never knew the first beach is so beautiful. I sat there taking pictures of the sea and pictures of Dani making a fool of himself and flirting with girls there. There were a few girls and guys from school and some from Forks. I jumped down from the rock carefully and took a picture of the high cliff. I shivered and I myself don't know if it's from the cold temperature or the fact that I'm so scared of how high the cliff was. I regretted wearing shorts because the fact that it was cold and my legs aren't covered but that didn't stop me from enjoying myself.

I thought that I could enjoy this moment with my sister but I guess I was wrong. I just felt so alone all the time even when someone is around me but now without Mel beside me I felt lost I felt completely vulnerable. It makes me sick that I'm so weak and pathetic; it's co cheesy and cliché and annoying that I'm disgusted with myself. I sometimes sound like an emo girl who just doesn't have anything or anyone but in real life I have everything and everyone that I want. At least I think I have everyone that I want.

"Hey"

I turned around and accidently took a picture of the intruder and I quickly apologized. "It's alright. I was the one who surprised you." He said grinning at me with his teeth perfectly aligned and his gray eyes smiling along with him. I just nod my head and smiled back. "I'm Gail, no Jeremy actually but people call me Gail." He said giving me his hands and I took it and shake it. "Nicole" I said letting go of my camera and let it hung on my neck. "As beautiful as the owner of the name." He said smiling and signaling for me to take a walk with him. I'm guessing he's not a rapist coz if he was I knew I'll be dead meat because I did followed him and walked next to him. I couldn't contain my smile as he kept on throwing cheesy lines at me. I then laughed and looked at him as laughed too.

"I was waiting for you to laugh so I can stop these cheesy lines" he said grinning at me cutely.

"You should probably stop after the first one." I said laughing at him.

We talked and I enjoyed it so much. He was funny, sweet and witty. He would laugh as I make sarcastic remarks and would smile when I took his pictures and well he was just a very good company. He would flirt with me and then laughed when I rolled my eyes and told me things that are incredibly stupid and weird; like in Tibet sticking your tongue out is a gesture of respect. We were laughing when my phone rang. I quickly stop and took my phone from my back pocket. "Hello"

"My dear sweet best friend."

"Kyle. What do you want?" I asked him smiling at Gail and holding a finger for him to wait. He just nods his head and we continue walking.

"I'm just calling my super best friend."

"Yeah right, so tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You smell like a rhinoceros."

"I do not."

"You're sure about that?"

"Well uhm... Yeah." I could hear his hesitation as I heard him sniffing himself, probably sniffing his armpits. When he was done he answered in assurance "Yeah."

"Well then what is it?"

"You're busy? It's a long story." He said lowering his voice.

"It's an emergency or can it wait?" I asked him in concerned, because well Kyle doesn't lower his voice unless it's important.

"It can wait." He said enthusiastically as if he was happy that he didn't have to confide in me now.

"I'll call you later."

"Promised?"

"Promise Kyle. Bye." I was about to hung up when he called my name.

"Nic."

"Yeah?"

"I" he stopped and continued "miss you."

"I miss you too Kyle. Bye." He then said goodbye and hung up. I just smiled to myself happy.

"I'm sorry. It's my…"

"Your boyfriend? It's alright."

"No. It's my best friend." I corrected him and he just nodded his head and looked relief about something.

"Nicole!" I heard Dani's voice and I saw him waving his hands towards me. "What?" I screamed back at him. He just grinned and laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked at David. "Hey I got to go. My friends are calling me." He said annoyed. "Your friends?" I said looking around. "Yeah the group that have jumping people in them." he said showing me his friend with his head movement. "Owh. Okay. Bye then." I said smiling and continued my walk. "Just that?" he asked and I turned around. "Just what?" I asked him confused as I chuckled. "No phone number at all?" he asked surprised. I just laughed and turned around and continued my walk. He pulled my hand and I stop and looked at him. "Seriously?" he asked me somehow amused.

"What?" I asked him smiling. "Come on Nicole." He said pouting his lips. "You want my number?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "Look it in the phone book. Nicole Scott." I said laughing. He just made a face and I laughed. "Friends don't need cell phones to connect with each other." I told him and he just shrugged. "Alright. I'll take that as a challenged."

"I'm not challenging you with anything."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." He said laughing and waving his hands walking towards his friends.

I just smiled and continued taking picture and I was about to call Kyle when someone called my name from behind me. It was a surprised and I stumbled on a rock and someone took hold of my upper arms and held me in place, then let go of me.

"You alright?" I know that freaking voice. I know that voice. Jacob Freaking Black.

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned around and scratched my neck uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me smiling sweetly my hearts pound so hard I'm praying to God to not let my ribcage breaks here. I then looked at him and noticed that somehow in my stupid coldness he was half-naked and not showing any kind of sign that he's cold. He's perfect muscle and his beautiful eight packs, his broad chest and he's sweet smile just make me melt right there and then. God! Get a grip on yourself Nicole.

"Uhm.. Hanging around?" I told him happy that I didn't stutter. He laughed at how awkward I sound at least I think that's why, coz God knows how awkward I can sound right now.

"Owh... Alone? Where's your sister?"

"Date." I muttered sourly. I might agreed to cover for her with dad coz when have dad ever like the guys who Mel and I date. Jackson was only allowed to be inside the house when both of my parents are gone but only with Uncle Luke's permission and everyone knows how easy you can get his permission.

"You don't like her date?" he asked me with curiosity.

"Who does?" I asked him bitterly. It's not that I hate him but he can be a bit friendlier once in a while he's like a freaking robot.

"What he did something to you?" Jacob asked quickly.

"No."

"Owh. Good. Uhm… Then why? I heard the Cullen's are very well liked by ladies." Now it was his turn to be bitter.

"Where did you get that idea? I don't know about the other Cullen's but believe me there is nothing for me to like about him." I said laughing at his facts.

"Seriously? I can ask all the girls in school and they think the Cullen's are hot."

"They are not hot they are beautiful creatures that God created." I said smiling goofily at him. He just laughed and pointed at my camera.

"You take pictures?"

"No. I just like to show off." I told him chuckling. Where the bravery did came from? Don't ask me.

"Wanna take my photos? I'm pretty hot." He told me pointing his hands towards his body, smirking at me. I would have drool if he wasn't looking at me.

"Owh God. Talk about conceited much?" I told him laughing along with him.

"You know you want too." He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes. My life goal is to take your pictures. I can die right now and be happy." I told him sarcastically as he laughed.

"Come on let me take your picture." He told me holding his hands out. I don't really let strangers touched my camera but well what are those muscles for I'm sure he can handle a camera right? I handed it to him and he just pulled his hands once I let go of my camera. It was falling and I gave out a loud shriek as he caught the camera easily and laughed. I was shocked, furious, impressed, and furious and shocked by that. I glared at him and scrunch my nose at him. He laughed at me. "That's funny."

"That's not funny." I told him punching his shoulder lightly and thank God I punched him lightly coz if I punched him any harder it would have hurt me. He looked at my hands and looked at me again. "It was. If you have to save me and the camera which one would you pick?" he asked me smiling playfully.

"Seriously? You need help? What are those muscles for? Showing off? And moreover a help from me. You do know I can't even drive yet right?" I told him smiling at how easy it was actually to talk to him if you excuse my stupid heart beat that is.

"Shut up. That's why I use if. You can't drive? What are you five?" he asked me grinning and I once again scrunched my nose. "HA-ha. Funny." I told him sarcastically. "I don't have to drive when I have a driver." I said pointing towards Dani who was laughing so hard he was on the ground. He's so embarrassing.

"God! A bossy five years old." He said in mocked surprised.

"God! A steroid user who needs help from a five years old." I mimicked his voice and grin.

"You're good." He said nodding his head impressed.

"I know." And we both laughed.

"You haven't answered my question." He told me pushing my shoulder a bit while holding my camera as if it wasn't even there.

"Let me think…" I told him tapping my chin.

"I'm a human life."

"Let's see. I've talk to you for how many times? Three times? The camera's three years."

"You can buy that in a store. You can't buy me."

"Well I have like what 6 other steroid user here in La Push?"

"I'm hot."

"My camera's hot too."

"You're serious?"

"You asked. So the answer is… Well..."

"Just remember this. If you were in danger and I have to choose you or a hundred girls to save. I'll saved you. I won't even think for a second." He told me sincerely. I don't know if he was joking or he was just pulling my leg but when I looked in his eyes I knew he meant it. It was just awkward and silence and I don't like awkward and silence. He looked at me so intensely that I could just die from the intensity he was showing.

"No doubt, th-the camera; it doesn't give out any cheesy lines." I told him chuckling nervously in an attempt to lighten the mood and luckily. It did.

"I can't believe it." He said throwing his arms in the air.

"Deal with it dude." I told him bumping my shoulder against his shoulder or his arm since I'm so short compared to him.

"I can't believe you talk to your camera. That is beyond weird kid." He said looking serious. I just laughed and pushed him a little. We were both by then looking at the sun almost setting.

"After everything that I said, you got that part only?"

"So you really talk to your camera?"

"I do not." I told him and pouted my lips in annoyance.

"Acceptance is the first step to recovery."

"Owh shut up steroid boy." I told him laughing.

He laughed along and I just looked at him as he watched the sun set on the horizontal line. It was beyond beautiful that nothing can compare to how beautiful it is.

"Beautiful." I muttered under my breath.

Jacob then said something shocking me and I turned around to look at him. "What!" I asked him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. Why? Are you alright kid?" he asked me putting his hand on my forehead. His hands are so hot like Seth's. Is there something wrong with all of them? I know I'm cold right now but he can't be that hot. I mean in temperature case of coz since yes he is that hot and no one can question that.

"Are you alright?" I asked him trying to reach his forehead with my palms. Guess what I didn't reach it. It was embarrassing and stupid. He then bend a little and let me touched his forehead and when I did I grinned at him and he just smiled adoringly.

"Satisfied now?" he asked me standing back up. I just nod my heads.

"Are you alright Jacob?"

"Yeah. I'm totally fine. Why?"

"You don't have a fever?"

"Owh no. I just have a very high body temperature." He said smiling.

"Is that normal?"

"No. It's a gene thing." He said waving his hand and I knew he didn't like talking about it.

Then I heard a splashed and I looked up at the noise. Someone was just doing the recreational activity here. Cliff diving and he came from the top of the cliff. I would never be stupid enough to do that. Then I looked up at the top of the cliff. There they are; Jacob's friends being stupid and jumping down a high cliff that can kill them.

"You want to try them?"

"No" I answered too quickly making him laughed.

"What's wrong? It's fun."

"It's stupid. Why would anyone in the world jump off a cliff."

"We do!" He said referring to his friends and him.

"My point exactly." I said chuckling.

"Hey!" I laughed at him and he smiled.

"I'll take you cliff diving. Believe me." He said in a positive manner.

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

"Come on. Just promise me you'll try to think about it."

"It'll be fun. I promised."He promised me.

"What if I won't land in the water and landed on the rocks instead then I'll die." I told him thinking of the worst case scenario. He laughed at me and shook his head.

"I'll kill myself if you're dead." He said chuckling but his eyes were serious.

"Well that's not really appealing. If you kill yourselves what good would it be? I'll still be dead thus making it stupid." He just laughed at me.

"Come on. Its fun and you would regret not doing it."

"I'll regret doing it; if I will ever do it that is. Which is just impossible?" He then took both of my hands leaving me surprised. "Come on. Don't be such a chicken." He looked directly into my eyes and his brown chocolate eyes drowned me.

"I'll think about it." I didn't know what made me said it but it was out and I can't tell him 'I was mesmerized by your eyes that is why I said that. Can I take it back?' It's not really appealing for me to admit anything at all to him.

"It's a date then."

"I said I'll think about it. I didn't promise anything."

"It's a date." He said nodding his head.

"No. No it's not. I would never go out cliff diving on my date."

He then took a picture of me and handed me the camera. "I want that photo." He said smiling and kissing my check softly making me forget about every little or big thing in the world. His lips were so soft and beautiful.

"Why?" I asked him dumbfounded.

"I want to tell Santa what I want for Christmas." He said grinning as I scrunched my nose at how cheesy his pick up line is but somehow it worked. The pickup line work; he already got me in his grip.

"It's a date okay. I'll collect the debt when I want too." He said smiling and leaving me there dumbfounded. The fact that he said I was more beautiful than the sunset was just amazing but this. (I knew he said that since I heard it but I just wanted to be sure but I know my ears don't deceive me.) It was beyond the world amazing.


End file.
